Sunshine and Shadows
by morbidly-at-peace
Summary: Law has secrets. A lot of them. He's pretty good at keeping them all considering but what will happen when one day the walls he built are threatened. Can he protect his secrets from the people trying to protect Law from himself? School AU. Warning: themes of abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Description

Law has secrets. A lot of them. He's pretty good at keeping them all considering but what will happen when one day the walls he built are threatened. Can he protect his secrets from the people trying to protect Law from himself? School AU.

#####

Cold calculating grey eyes stared out the window in boredom. It was a cold autumn's morning with frost was lacing the grass. The sun was shining, casting shadows along the field and old oak trees.

Law shivered at the temperature of the room. Despite the layers of clothing under his uniform the cold still crept in. It was Geography, one of Law's least favourite subjects. He couldn't care less about the subject but it was that or history and his hatred for the teacher won over. Not that he liked the Geography teacher. But at least this one wasn't breathing down his neck constantly. She had it in for him ever since he corrected her on a fact about the Second World War. After that he kept hearing her talking to the other teachers about what a know-it-all he is. Shame, he did like history, until that two-tone faced cow came along. Fortunately the lesson was coming to a close.

"Make sure you do the homework for next lesson and have a good day". Opps he didn't hear what it was. Oh well he can just ask Shachi later. Gathering his books up he left the classroom. Shachi had a different lesson to him so he walked to his Spanish class by himself. He wouldn't have taken Spanish if it wasn't for his foster father and his...persuasion. Keeping that shit-eating grin on his face all the while. None of his friends did Spanish so he had this lesson alone. At least he'd get some sort of peace today.

He set down his stuff on the desk's graffitied surface, sat down and started to read his book. His book about a serial killer caught in the act but instead of turning them in the person falls in love with them. So the serial killer manipulates them by using them as an alibi and to help cover his tracks. Over time, their relationship changes. Soon the serial killer develops an attachment to his victim. Not love but a friendship of some sort. It was a book he was quite enjoying. He wasn't one of those people who talk to friends or people in general during lessons. After all he wasn't much of a social butterfly, more of a introvert, so kept his nose stuck in his book.

The teacher strutted into the classroom, high heels clacking against the hard floor. Immediately, rambling on in Spanish about her tardiness. Not that anyone could understand it. Well accept Law but she didn't know that. After all why would she pay attention to some pathetic quiet kid in the corner? The lesson dragged on the same as always. Her picking on a student who isn't paying attention and them getting it wrong. It wasn't worth paying attention to.

He turned his head to the window letting his mind drift away. It was his favourite distraction though he knew nothing interesting would happen. Like a dragon appearing from thin air to whisk him away from all his problems. He sighed in disappointment knowing it wouldn't happen. There may have been no dragon but there was something. In the centre of the field, a beautiful grand oak tree stood, drenched in sunshine and shadows. The rays of golden sunshine looked like dribbled honey over the grand oak's bark. He didn't sketch much but he was so enamoured that he attempted to draw the tree. While the drawing looked scribbled, it had a nice homely aura to it.

"Law!" The teacher's voice rang out obnoxious in all its glory. He turned his head back to the front with slight annoyance.

"Yes" he grumbled. Of course she'd pick on him when he's distracted. Big surprise.

"Please share your answers to the questions. You did do them so it shouldn't be any problem." She said somewhat smugly. He sighed, disappointed she'd lump him in with the rest of them. People even couldn't translate and answer a few simple questions.

His eyes scanned the board and the words flew out his mouth though with an occasional stumble. Doflamingo wouldn't be impressed. Causing the teacher compare it to broken English. It was beautiful in a odd way. When he had finished, he looks over to the teacher whose mouth was agape. She was staring at him in disbelief. He just looked back at his desk and continued sketching the tree. Adding tone in the lines of bark lacing the tree with ptexture making it come alive.

"Muy bien, Law", she said and continuing the lesson. The rest of the lesson went on without any problems. Law took notes and finished the work with ease.

The lesson ended and the teacher dismissed the class. People filtered out the classroom into the already pack hallway. Law was still getting his books from his desk and putting away his sketches into one of the books.

"Good job this lesson, Law", the teacher said from her desk at the front.

"What do you mean?", he asked, confused. She hadn't acknowledged him all lesson. Apart from his complete lack of attention. Not something he usually got praised for.

"I know for a fact you didn't write down those answers. Yet you knew them perfectly even though I didn't teach this content in any previous lessons. Do you speak Spanish at home?", she said moving to stand. He couldn't tell if she was making conversation or being curious.

"My...er foster carer is Spanish and sometimes speaks it so...yeah", he lied moving towards the door, stammering a bit. Doflamingo never taught him any and rarely spoke to him in the language. He had to pick it up along the way. The lesson was over already, so why did she keep prying?

"So you know Spanish?" She asked. 'Why won't she just drop it?' He thought frustrated.

"No, I'm just familiar. Sorry but I have to go I need to print some homework off so...bye!", he stammered out awkwardly. He hated sounding so shy, not unlike a tween confessing their love. It made his stammer worse.

He practically ran out of the room. Books clutched to his chest as he made his way through thinning crowd -like a cringy tween again. Once he thought he was far away enough he slowed down and sighed in relief. It was break. He walked back to his form room as quickly as possible. If he saw her again he might cringe himself to death. Shachi, Penguin and Bepo were in the form room sitting on the desks. Apart from Bepo who was standing and speaking animatedly.

"Hey Law! How was Spanish?" Bepo chimed happily.

Normally, Law would greet Bepo politely since he was one of his preferred friends. But Bepo reminding him of her didn't ease his sour mood. "It was very boring and she keeps questioning me on my knowledge of Spanish. It's weird", he grumbled as he took a sit on the table next to Penguin with Shachi on the table opposite.

"Oh...sorry..." Bepo hung his head. He always was timid.

"Stop saying sorry!" Shachi and Penguin complained. They always hated it. These two, although they were his friends, could be the most annoying people on the planet. Though as much as he said he didn't, he did like them.

"What happened? You are saying it like you got a detention or something?" Penguin asked, curiosity clear in his voice.

"As if I'd get detention." Law muttered. It was ludicrous to even mention it. The only way he'd ever get detention was for talking back which wasn't often. "She picked on me when I wasn't paying attention", He said, "And then after the lesson finished, she kept asking me how I got the answer. All I did was answer questions. By the look on her face, you'd think I had done something amazing. Shows how much of a good teacher she is that when someone gets the answers right she's shocked."

"At least you weren't lectured by Mr. Silvers about not doing your history homework." grumbled Penguin. He was so lucky. He had Mr. Silvers as a teacher instead of the witch. She couldn't teach a history lesson even if the lesson plan had been shoved up her arse!

"Well AT LEAST you didn't get Miss Nico as a history teacher!" He retorted. He quite liked the 'Dark Knight' as they called him. He had a relaxed way of teaching and actually rewarded his pupils for good work. He even allowed him to complete his other homework when he had finished all his work. It was most likely Penguin's fault he was in trouble anyway. "Oh yeah, Shachi, what was the geography homework?", he asked.

"Let me guess, you didn't pay attention again?" He asked already knowing the answer. He nodded; He wasn't going to deny it. He didn't listen that much in most lessons.

"We just needed to finish section 5.2 of the textbook", said Shachi knowing Law would get it done easily. Some people even called him a prodigy. Well, he did take a GCSE a year early but he didn't think he was that smart.

"Oh, I finished that ." He said.

"What?! How? We didn't even start the work in lesson", he all but screamed.

"I finished the textbook while revising", Law said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Why am I even surprised?", Shachi muttered, "Can you at least send me your answers?" He pleaded. After receiving a very blunt 'no', Shachi started to whine and pull at Law's over-sized jumper. Much like a five-year old asking their mum for sweets.

"How do you have that much time on your hands? I mean you finished a 300 paged Geography textbook before the end of October? How much revision do you do?", Penguin asked incredulously looking at him as if he were a wizard, "Your problem is that you can't switch off, you know."

Such an innocent sentence sent Law's mind far away from the class room and back to Doflamingo. Every time, he missed a spot, ruined the cooking, got a bad grade. The voice screaming, "Your problem is you don't fucking listen!", until he didn't have any fight left.

"-Law! Are you okay?" Bepo was shaking him lightly with a concerned expression. Law's eyes were glassy glazed over and he had a look of fear over his face. His body was slumped forward, shaking. With his left hand, he gripped the table he was sitting on until his knuckles turned white. The other was clutching his ribcage. He snapped back to reality to see his friends looking on with shock.

'Shit how long was I out?'

"Yeah, I'm fine, just daydreaming..." he said a little too quickly, flashing a slightly shaky smile at them attempting to be reassuring. They looked at him sceptically. He didn't blame them he was still trembling slightly.

"Law that didn't look like daydream-" Penguin was interrupted by the sound of a bell. Signalling the start of the next lesson. He could only thank whatever God was out there that saved him, even though he was atheist. He tried to hide the relief that threatened to cross his face.

"Sorry, I need to get my stuff for the next lesson so...see ya." He said hopping off the desk, taking his stuff with him, and going to the back of the classroom where the lockers were. He could still feel their eyes on him as they reluctantly left the room. He checked his timetable only to groan. 'Of course it's PE.' PE was not a horrible subject at first. Only reason he disliked it was because he had to move which was more effort than he was normally willing to use. To make things worse, they changed teachers which really made him 'dislike' it. Not because they were a bad teacher. Not because they were nosey. Not because they talked to the students like old friends for the entire lesson. No this teacher was very clearly *clears throat* 'interested' in him.

Now, you're probably thinking that this PE teacher was a pervy old fart. One who couldn't do any of the work them self and just came to perv on the students. Well you couldn't be more wrong. The PE teacher was young enough to be a student, hot -even with the odd hair colour, which was apparently natural-, strong, pleasant (albeit impolite at times) and passionate about his subject. The girls always swooned over him and he pushed them away and told them to get on with the lesson. He was the perfect teacher. Well...that was until Law came around. Whenever Law was around he couldn't stop blushing. Stuttering out half-hearted insults to him. The little tsundere's heart could barely handle seeing Law in the summer. The shorts, the sweat...Well you get the point. He mainly didn't like it because he couldn't even ask him a question without him blushing. He was getting better though. Now he could look him the eye for a solid 3 seconds.

Law dragged the PE kit out the back of his locker and slung it over his shoulder. He could almost see the cobwebs. A teacher was telling the stragglers to get out of the class so they could start the next lesson. He would be late but Mr. Roronoa wouldn't tell him off. Even if he did it would mainly be incoherent rambling followed by blushing. The PE department was not too far from his form room. He even made it in time to see most of the people still in the changing rooms. Ah, the part he hated most about PE. Taking his clothes off. Even though he was a boy and quite intimidatingly tall for a 16-year-old he still got suggestive looks from some of the boys for his lithe body and slender limbs. Also, he wore a lot of layers, which he had been nicknamed Shrek for by a certain red-headed acquaintance. This meant it took a while to change back into the layers. This also made him cold and exposed his arms...luckily the marks were getting fainter. Luckily, since it was autumn, he could cover up using his jumper and he'd be less cold. Two birds, one stone.

He walked out onto the field after changing already shivering at cold. Though to be fair is was quite windy. He made his way over to the large group near the entrance off the field to see Roronoa fighting with...the other one. His face dropped into a scowl at seeing him. Yay another term with Swirly-Brow as Roronoa called him. This meant that not only would they be getting interrupted by spontaneous shouts of "WELL DONE, LADIES!" from the Ero-cook but they would also be doing football. Double yay.

As he came over Kidd turned to him with a mocking grin on his face. Ah he forgot about him, how could he have forgotten...

"Hey, Shrek!", he yelled loud enough for people to turn to look at them. A few snickers went through the crowd but died down quickly as they went back to their own conversations. The fact he had caught their attention, if only for a second, made Kidd look fulfilled.

"Hello Donkey", he grumbled slightly. The teachers still hadn't noticed him being late because of their bickering.

"Why am I Donkey?", he asked seeming genuinely confused.

"Well Donkey always was the annoying one", he said a slight smirk creeping onto his face. Kidd was going to retort but Roronoa had finished his first argument for now, he thinks.

"We're doing football this term. So everyone get into pairs and practice passing the ball to one another. Remember to use the side of your foot to kick it", Roronoa said getting straight into the lesson.

Another thing he hated about PE was the fact he had to team up with Kidd of all people. Kidd was a bad partner. Not only because he attempted to screw up everything Law did but also because he insulted him throughout the lesson. If not then he was trying to get Law to do something stupid or even just plotting (against Law of course).

They picked a ball and got immediately started kicking the ball to each other. Occasionally passing half-hearted insults towards each other at particularly bad passes. It was peaceful for all of 37 seconds before Kidd got bored and started aiming for Law's face.

However, as Law was somewhat graceful he managed to dodge quite well. But just because his movements were graceful doesn't mean his temper was. When Law was angry he didn't scream or whine like a small child. Instead he exacted his revenge, payback or whatever you wish to name it. So obviously he would try to kick the ball to Kidd's face in retaliation. The keyword in the sentence was try. Law definitely wouldn't be considered an athletic student or person by any means. So it came as a surprise when his leg swung in perfect time to actually hit the ball instead of the more likely and most predicted outcome of Law missing it and somehow landing with his face in the mud. He certainly didn't expect his foot to perfectly swing in time to hit the ball so it soared through the air and acquainted itself -quite nicely if Law did say so himself- with Kidd's visage. This created a satisfactory surround-sound smack which echoed as it would if they were in a cave.

After feeling so shit because of the fact they were doing football in winter in the cold and the future onslaught of his friends' worry, it felt like his mood went from 1 to 100. His laughter came out in short bursts and he felt like he was going to suffocate from the lack of air in his lungs. It was the hardest he had laughed in years. He was the only one laughing though and with good reason. The others on the field who had seen the assault on Kidd's pride were holding in any laughter. Kidd was beyond aggressive when it came to pride. So he would have no qualms with defending it with violence; And that is exactly what he did.

With an anguished cry, Kidd lunged towards the guffawing Law, fist raised. This time Law was unable to dodge because he was so focused on trying not to piss himself with laughter. The fist connected with Law's face, almost immediately silencing Law's laughter, the sound echoing.

Law began to hyperventilate, breath coming out in quick chokes. He tried to stay calm as he went into panic mode. 'I'm safe. Everything is ok. It's just Kidd. Kidd didn't mean it. Kidd is a good guy', he tried to convince himself as Kidd's image contorted into Vergo. Tears stung his eyes. He continued to stand stock still because if he moved to block then he'd only get hit for longer; But no such thing happened. Kidd just stood there waiting for him to try hit back. Kidd was Kidd again. He stopped. He wouldn't fight someone who didn't fight back.

"Fight back!", Kidd exclaimed slightly outraged. Sanji and Roronoa barged through the crowd to separate them encase something else happened. Law just stood there still hyperventilating. He got into a fight. What would Doflamingo do? What would Vergo do? What would the family do to him? He felt himself become lightheaded as he fell down before crashing to the ground. His vision going black as he stared blearily at the people crowding around him, saying things which he couldn't hear. He wasn't sure when but it seemed he had blacked out.

Seconds later he found himself in strong arms, being moved quickly. All he could think was that he couldn't remember going to sleep.

#####

The first thing Law could comprehend was the difficulty opening his eyes. They had the density of lead. This was a familiar feeling he woke up to these past years. He had to wake up now. He attempted to pace himself as he tried to get up so he didn't pass out again. That never went well. However he soon halted when he realised he wasn't at the house. He hadn't been here before. He leaned up and looked around. He saw posters about health and even a few pamphlets. it must be the nurse's office. The previous events came back to him.

"Oh good! You're awake! I was getting worried I'd have to call an ambulance", Law's attention was immediately brought to the person at the desk, who had now hopped down and was by his side, "How are you? Are you feeling dizzy, light-headed or weak at all?" Law's only response was to stare. The man before him couldn't have been a man. He looked like he had just become a 'big kid' in primary. The "man" that stood inches away was trapped in the body of a young boy. The boy had a darker complexation with big hazel eyes that were eager to please and aid. As he was trying to do right now.

Suddenly the "man's" face sunk as if something dawned on him, "oh no! Do you have a head trauma?! The student is unresponsive to questioning! Somebody call a doctor!", he began to mumble under his breath about being a doctor and what to do in this situation.

"Ah! No, I'm fine. I was just distracted. What were your questions again?", the boy in front of him immediately stopped and when back to being happy-go-luck.

"That's good that you don't have head trauma", he said doing a dramatic "phew" motion much like a cartoon character, "I just asked if you were feeling dizzy or lightheaded?"

Law took a second to think, This man clearly took his job quite seriously and Law saw no reason to make him worry about a little dizziness and headache. "No, I'm feeling alright." It was when that Law acknowledged his position. He had been sat on a flat sofa with his feet were propped on some pillows and his upper clothes were slightly loosened. Though this was the nicest he had been treated after waking up from fainting, he hated the thought of someone touching him while he wasn't aware.

"Thank you for helping me, Sir, but I think I should go back to my lesson now...Sorry for any inconvenience", he started trying to get up but the man stopped him.

"I don't think I should let you go. I mean, you fainted and I still don't even know why. Not to mention the marks on your neck...", Law slightly stiffened at the last remark, "Also you don't have to call me "Sir", it's embarrassing, call me Chopper. So, can you tell me what happened?"

Law took a moment to manipulate his story so "Chopper" wouldn't worry. Well, worry less. "I was about to get into a fight and I guess the stress made me pass out", his attempt to sound casual fell short but Chopper just sat and wrote it down.

"Were you hit in the fight at all?"

"Once but he only hit me on the cheek and it didn't give me any head trauma-"

"Well I understand why you think that but it helps to be cautious. Especially because although stress seems the most likely conclusion it is also a much less common reaction to a fight..."

"Well I'm fine now. I should really be going back to PE to find out what's going to happen."

Chopper took a moment of thought before he grudgingly accepted it, "Ok but I'd like you to stay while I make the phone call to your parents. What's your name?"

Law's head whipped around fast to look at the man/boy hybrid, "Do you have to call them? They don't need to know I can take care of myself", Law urged. He felt a wave panic begin to whirl within him.

"Of course I need to tell them. They are going to be called in about the fight. Is there a reason you don't want them to know?", Chopper big brown eyes stared into his so intensely he had to look away. His breathing began to pick again. 'They are going to call him in. He's going to kill me when he finds out.'

"Calm down, breathe with me...", Chopper said. Law's thoughts were else where completely separate from world around him. His mind just kept circling around this thought, 'He know what happened. I'm going to die. He's going to kill me.' As the thought was repeated in his head, it felt as if a coil was being wound around his throat making him feel like he was choking. This only succeeded in furthering his fears beyond what they already were. His vocal cords seemed to just grind against each other.

Chopper felt completely useless in this situation despite his extensive medical knowledge. After all he hadn't dealt with many panic attacks before. He had to refrain from his usual actions when he forgot his occupation or felt incompetent. Instead he went to touch the trembling boy but he remember he wasn't meant to do that. Instead he just tried to weakly comfort him with words like, "It's ok. Panic attacks aren't dangerous, you'll be ok."

It was useless though. Law's mind was a million miles away and still moving further. As the snake tighten around his slender neck, he felt powerless to the situation. He could of course hear Chopper's words but they weren't helping. Of course he knew panic attacks weren't dangerous. He was scared of Doflamingo. Of what he would do. What would he do? Law's mind was just shaking with thoughts of what he could do.

But then Law realised his situation once more. He was having a panic attack because the nurse wanted to call his parents. That was not normal behaviour. He began to focus on his breathing, slowly the choke hold on his neck loosened and his sobs quietened. Though he was still visibly shaken, with rope burns coating the insides of his throat, but he was alive and ok. That's what mattered. As his breath came out in quick succession he was unable to answer Chopper's questions of 'Are you feeling ok?' or 'Do you want to talk about it?' Instead he furiously shook his head, bringing out a slight pain. Chopper's voice encouraging him to talk faded into the distance as he listened to the noise of a nearby classrooms. They sounded so ordinary. It was beautiful in a weird way.

He finally came to mentally and decined talking about. Chopper started his subtle questioning in an attempt to find a reason for his panic attack. Law took pity upon him for making such an innocent guy feel guilty by weakly explaining that, "I get panic attacks sometimes because I might have a bit of anxiety and my foster father doesn't like me getting in trouble." Of course this was brushing over the fact the said foster father caused the very same anxiety and denied the existence of any mental illnesses.

"Would you like me to talk to him about getting someone for you to talk to?", he pressed, the look in his eyes was concern and a slight desperation to please.

"No thank you, I don't get them often", lies, "and they aren't as bad as this", more lies. Chopper looked like he was going try again when Law just continued with his declination.

"Honestly I'd rather not. I'm happy with the way things are now", that's the biggest lie he's told in a while. His eyes began to sting a little but after blinking twice his poker face was back. Like a mask covering any true features. How cliché. Chopper's face fell slightly and law felt bad again, nothing he could do about it though. Still didn't stop him from feeling that way though. He began to inch off the chair to signal his leave of the room. In seeing this Chopper started again.

"If you ever need to talk or just anything, then you'll always have a place here. If you'd like I can give you a note which says you can leave lessons for a few minutes to take a breather when stressed. A friend of mine in school had one and he found it helped."

"Actually I'd like to try that please...", Law had lost count of how many times he'd nearly ran out of a lesson, usually ending up with him crying in the back of a classroom silently. It might attract attention but he might feel a little less anxious.

Chopper elegantly scribbled out the note, signing his name at the bottom. He handed the note to Law with a smile. Law thanked him and it seemed Chopper would let him leave now that he felt hed done something. Just before he left the room he turned back and said, "My name is Trafalgar Law by the way..."

Law felt tears sting his eyes as he closed the door behind him. It had been so long since someone had worried about him like that. Even his friends hadn't acted like that earlier. Their worry was different. Chopper's seemed paternal, almost. It hurt him deep down.

#####

When he got back to PE it was the end of the lesson. However instead of going to get changed Roronoa called him and Kidd into his office. After checking up on 'sweet, innocent' Law, he began to tell Kidd off for his rash and violent actions. However before the latter could protest to this Law did saying that he shouldn't have laughed at Kidd and that, although Kidd may have over reacted, it wasn't wholly unprovoked. Kidd looked at him incredulously before sincerely apologising for actions.

Shocked at this display Roronoa decided to let them off, "but only because you're a good kid and I like you", he looked at Law. To this Kidd coughed with a 'in more ways than one' which earned him a glare or two, "also because I hate paper work", he muttered and sent them off to change.

Law wanted to get changed in silence so he could think over how close he had come to getting in trouble. To Doflamingo and Vergo having a real reason to punish him but he forgot that this was Kidd. Kidd and silence didn't go into a sentence unless if there was a negative somewhere in there.

"Roronoa so loves you. It's like watching a rom-com." He continued to ramble on. Something about he sounded like he wanted Law's babies and other weird stuff like that.

"Can you shut the fuck up, please?", he grumbled as his shirt somehow got stuck on his head.

"Yeah, well you are just annoyed because you know-HOLY SHIT DUDE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BACK?" he yelled running over to him to get a closer look.

It took a while for Law's mind comprehended what had happened. When he did, he turned whilst shoving his shirt back over his head. Unfortunately this showed some of his front if only for a brief second. "Why were you looking at me!?" he retorted in defence. He wasn't up for a conversation of trying to explain why he had more than a few scars and bruises littering all the way down his back and front. After all the explanation would land him in more shit.

"I didn't mean to I just turned to talk to you out of habit! You have a fuck ton of bruises!", he screamed not quite so loud.

"I don't remember it being any of your business!" he yelled back. He was trying to use his height to make him back off but as if the universe was trying to scorn him, Kidd had to be taller. They stood for a few seconds just staring at each other. Law's hands were still holding onto his shirt from when he pulled it down. Hand playing with the hem in an attempt to somewhat ease his nerves, his heart thumping like a rabbit's. He hoped that Kidd did not notice his hand shaking.

But as luck would have it, of course Kidd looked down at his hand. He looked him back in the eyes with a knowing look. 'Oh shit he knows. He knows. Doflamingo is going to kill me. I'm dead. I'll need to create a new identity but I don't know any-'

"You are being bullied, aren't you?" Kidd said concerned yet with a hint of smugness that he 'figured it out'. Law almost face palmed before he realised it was the perfect chance to throw him off the trail. 'What would I do if I didn't want someone to know something? I'd deny it!'

"No..." Law said turning away from him to continue getting changed. Slipping his undershirt over his head then pulling it down. He took his arms out from the PE shirt and into the undershirt. He then slipped the PE shirt out through the neck hole. 'What I should have done from the beginning' he thought continuing to slip on his layers.

"It's ok if you are. I have no qualms with beating them up. In fact, I'm looking for reasons" Kidd chuckled. Although this could be funny and even comforting to some, it hit a little too close to home. He appreciated the sentiment. Kidd wasn't being a complete douche right now and that made him feel bit better though so it was kind of working.

"I can deal with it myself but thanks..." he was not sure if he should have stayed in denial or not but he didn't want Kidd's slight kindness to go unnoticed.

"Can you at least let me see how bad the bruising is?" Kidd asked knowing he wouldn't let him help with fighting back but maybe with the healing?

"No..." he said still facing away from him shaking slightly because 'Oh my God he nearly found out'.

"Well at least put an ice pack on it to ease the swelling. Despite what you might think I know a bit about bruises..." he said leaving the changing room. The possible implications made his heart clench. He'd have connected the correct dots if he'd experienced the same though right? He had asked if he'd been bullied so maybe Kidd had been?

As the door closed, Law turned around and sank down against the wall until he sat on the bench. Pulling his legs into his chest his tried to calm himself down taking deep breaths. After 2-3 minutes of deep breathing he got up and walked to his form room. He was probably going to get an earful after making his friends wait so long.

Yet instead of groans of 'finally' and 'about time' he was met with faces filled with concern?

Ahhhh. How could he forget his little incident earlier? After years of being able to successfully keep everything a secret, now he decides to screw it all up. He might as well just write it on a T-shirt and parade himself around in the streets in it. He earned weak greetings as he passed the table they were sitting on.

"Hey, sorry you had to wait for me. In PE, I accidently hit Kidd in the face with a football and he tried to beat me up. Anyway Mr. Roronoa saw and we got told off. I think I'm off the hook though." he tried to speak casually adding a appropriate chuckle here and there, as he walked to the back of the classroom to put his stuff back. He earned a slight chuckle from one of them but it was short-lived.

The class was pretty silent other than the slight mumbling of his friends at the front. Maybe they were talking about him. How annoying he is, how he isn't funny at all. Maybe. Or he's being paranoid. Or he's right.

After getting his stuff for the next lessons, they went to lunch. As always, Law didn't have a lunch. So his friends all gave him something to eat. A capri-sun, breakfast bar and a orange. They always gave him something similar but he was thankful. He didn't like accepting their food but if he didn't eat it he'd get hungry quite quickly.

As he was peeling his orange someone cleared their throat. He looked up to see all three of them staring at him. As much as he wanted to shrink away from their gazes he looked straight at them, probably thinking he's a pig for taking their food. "Yes?"

"Well...we want to be sure you know that you can talk to us about anything. And we won't judge you..." Shachi said weakly.

Law's face deadpanned "What?"

"What we want to say is, we have suspected that something is happening to you for a small while but we didn't want to pry. We've been trying to encourage you to talk about it but it's not working. So we have decided to be more blunt especially with what happened in break." Penguin elaborated.

Although Law knew that they didn't know about his...family issues part of him was slightly scared they knew. But as he did before he feigned ignorance and denied any problem. "What do you mean?" he said trying to keep the deadpanned expression.

"We suspect that you...are being treated differently by others. And we want to help you so you are being treated the way you should be because nobody deserves that." Penguin attempted to elaborate.

Law was kind of scared they knew. They didn't mention his family but they aren't far for the truth but he decided to make sure.

"Look guys, if you are going to have some crappy intervention, you could at least be more blunt about it. I'm completely lost."

"Law...we know about the bullying..." Bepo said solemnly looking like he could cry. As much as it pained him to see Bepo sad, he really wanted to laugh. Both times I think they know, they assume something different. Not to mention it's the same difference. Law was at a loss of what to say.

"We know it must have- be hard for you but we're here now. We want to support you." said Shachi

"We just wish you told us before so we could have helped you sooner." Penguin attempted to make eye-contact. Law was too busy contemplating the events of today.

"Law please say something..." Bepo begged

"Guys this is lovely and all but I'm not being bullied..." he tried to keep a straight face because it was almost laughable. Then a thought sprang to mind "In fact, who would be bullying me?"

They kind of stared at him disbelievingly. After a few shuffles and looks at each other Penguin spoke again.

"Well we weren't sure who but we thought that Kidd might of had something to do with it..."

"What? Why would you think that?" he said with a slight laugh. Although they argued and bickered he wouldn't say it was entirely unfriendly. If anything it was more a competition between them.

"He is constantly calling you names, being rough with you and I can see the field from my class...I saw him punching you earlier..." said Shachi finally contributing a bit more.

'Wow he must have missed the ball hitting Kidd's face part' he almost snickered at the thought. "No you misunderstood. I kicked a ball into his face accidently and he got kind of annoyed so that started a little scuffle." He purposely left out the part where Kidd had been trying to get his face in the first place and also him passing out which he seems to have miraculously missed. That would lead to more misunderstandings.

'Urgh! Why did I say scuffle? That sounds so stupid' he thought. A small voice at the back of his head said 'that's because you are an idiot.'

"But earlier you were staring at him through the window when...you froze up." Bepo pressed on clearly still convinced Law was being bullied.

"One I didn't even know that, it was just a coincidence and two I was just daydreaming." Law was starting to get frustrated with them.

" Well ONE that was not daydreaming. TWO that still doesn't explain the other stuff like the constant name-calling." Shachi countered.

"We have mock arguments. There's nothing malicious behind them. If any thing they are more like nicknames more than anything" he sighed "You know what the stupidest part is?

He thought the exact same thing earlier."

"He thought what?" Penguin asked nearly tilting his head.

"He thought I was being bullied as well" he said resting his cheek on his fist.

"Why would he think that?" Bepo enquired innocently.

Ah, Law did not think that through either. He nearly panicked before he found a way to turn this around. Just do what the politicians do. When you don't want to answer something, respond with a question.

"Well, why did you?" That seemed to stump them. For now, at least.

"Sorry, Law..." said Bepo in shame.

"Stop saying sorry!" They said in unison at which Law laughed and continued eating his lunch. Once again he had gotten off the hook for God knows how many times today.

#####

The rest of the day's the lessons passed relatively quickly, almost too quickly. One moment he was calculating wave speed at different depths. The next he was back in his form room packing his bag to go home. Checking that he had all books once more, Law shrugged the bag onto his bony back. Then sitting on the desk to wait for his friends.

As always they were the last ones out the room, Shachi could never just remember what the homework was. They exited the school together. The other three rambling about something which Law wasn't listening to. He was distracted. There had been so many close calls today; He'd need to be more careful.

"-Law?" a voice said.

He turned his head to the voice with haste. His voice had startled him out of his reverie.

"Yes?"

"Can you come out on the weekend? We were thinking of going to see that new movie 'The New World'", Shachi asked.

"Sorry I can't. I'm grounded", he muttered. When was he not grounded?

"Again! Jeez...Doflamingo needs to lighten up a bit", Penguin exclaimed, "I mean no offense, he seems nice and all but he's way too strict."

"He's only doing what's best for me", he murmured quietly. Penguin gave him a weird look as they walked to the bus stop. For today at least his secrets were safe with him.


	2. Notes

I'm writing in response to my two first lovely reviews. I will not be continuing this story. I wrote this a long time ago and I had planned to make it multi-chaptered but I lost interest in the show so didn't finish like had wanted to. So I edited it so it could be a shorter, more believable story. It's a shame it probably won't ever be the story I envisioned but if I ever do find the motivation to create the full story rather than the idea or prologue I'll upload it. I don't think I ever will though.

Thanks guest for the wonderful review.


End file.
